


Frosting on Top

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Your attempt at baking doesn’t go quite as planned but you and Bucky make the best of it.





	Frosting on Top

“Oh come on. What is happening?” you groan. You turned on the oven light to check your cupcakes… the cupcakes that have been baking for nearly 20 minutes and have still not risen above the baking pan.

You look around at the mess in your kitchen, your counter is scattered with ingredients, the milk, butter and eggs that you should put back in the refrigerator, the flour and sugar that are leaving tiny granules everywhere. Your sink is full of dirty bowls, mixer attachments and a half dozen spoons. _How did you end up using so many spoons?_

This is not how you expected baking to go. You spent last weekend in bed thanks to your period and you were craving sweets thanks to your binge marathon of The Great British Bake Off. Luckily you had the best boyfriend in Bucky Barnes. He raided the kitchens throughout the Avengers compound and stockpiled all types of cookies and candy just for you. Sam was furious when he found out his Kit Kat bars went missing. He brought it up every chance he could, grilling the whole team during training. You and Bucky shot knowing glances at each other, hiding the laughter that was threatening to come out, especially when Sam was interrogating Wanda. You promised yourself to make it up to him and buy Kit Kat’s in bulk.

All week you looked forward to this day. You had gotten back from a rough mission and you just wanted to unwind and practice your baking skills. You’ve made cupcakes before but wanted to experiment with your flavors, lemon cupcakes with lavender buttercream frosting. You were certainly not as talented as the contestants and but if you followed the recipe you were certain you could pull this off. Baking is fun or it at least it’s supposed to be. Right now you’re wondering just how someone could manage to screw up cupcakes so badly!

The door of your apartment opens and you know it’s Bucky before he calls out for you. After dating for nearly a year and living with each other for just over 4 months now, you’ve become accustomed to the sound of his routine, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the doorknob and toeing off his boots.

“Hey doll, I thought we could…” he stopped speaking as he came into the kitchen and saw you. There you stood, wearing a white tank top and dark jeans with a cherry red apron tied around your waist. He noticed your matching oven mitts were holding the most depressing tray of cupcakes ever baked as proven by their lack of size and the deep frown on your face. You slammed them down on the counter out of frustration.

“What’s wrong?” he cautiously asked, wrapping his arms around your waist and nuzzling into your neck with a few kisses.   
“Look at my cupcakes. They’re pathetic!”

Bucky looked at the pan and cringed. “I love you Y/N but I think you should stick to watching baking shows. ‘Cause these…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “these are not good.”  
“No shit Bucky. I don’t know what happened. I followed the directions,” you whined.

You broke out of his embrace to grab your phone, pulling up the recipe. “Mix the sugar, butter and eggs, okay,” you repeated. “Sift the flour, salt and…” Your face dropped as you stared at the unopened container of baking powder, grabbing it you pouted at Bucky, showing off the culprit for your misfortunate cupcakes.

“Natasha called me and clearly I got distracted!” you preemptively defended.   
“Doll, let’s face it. You are skilled in so many things but this,” he gestured to the general disarray of the kitchen, “this is not one of them,” he said laughing.

You were disappointed, not only because you messed up but you were hungry and looked forward to eating the cupcakes. “At least I still have this,” you said, sticking your finger into a small bowl of lavender frosting.

Bucky watched the way your fingers slid into your mouth, humming in satisfaction at the taste. He let out a simultaneous moan that did not go unheard. You smirked, dipping your fingers back into the frosting you brought them up to his mouth. He looked down at you, with his now dark eyes and devilish smile. Grinning, he took your fingers into his mouth, sucking the frosting off them slowly. You felt the vibrations of his moaning that went straight to your core.

You threw your arms around his neck to pull him into a searing kiss, your tongues dancing with each other, the light taste of lavender still present. You broke the kiss to pull off your tank top, revealing a blush colored bra. Bucky brought his lips back to you, now sucking on the crook of your neck while his hands knead your breasts through the fabric. You pull away from his eager touch, biting your lip as you stare into his eyes with your own look of feigned innocence. You slowly pull down your bra straps before unhooking the clasps and throwing it to the side.

You grab a spoon along with the bowl of frosting and notice his eyes widen. Dipping the spoon into the bowl you scoop up a dollop of frosting and place it on your nipple that hardens at the cool sensation. You look at Bucky through lust filled eyes as you generously coat your other breast, his hands adjust his straining erection.

He walks towards you and leans down, his tongue licking at your cream coated nipple. He licks long stripes up your breast before fully engulfing your hardened bud into his warm wet mouth. You bring your legs together, feeling the wetness soaking through as he moans while he licks and sucks you clean. He kisses his way over to your other breast, looking up at you with his stormy eyes as he flicks his tongue feverishly over your nipple before swirling his tongue in agonizingly slow motions. His metal hand kneads your neglected breast, pinching and twisting the hard peak causing you to cry out his name.

He leaves a trail of open mouth kisses up, stopping to suck on your neck before making his way back up to your lips. He dips his fingers into the bowl for more frosting, bringing them up to your lips. You take his fingers into your mouth, moaning as you suck them clean.

Your hands slide down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and gently pulling the zipper down before grabbing the waistband and pulling them down. You press teasing kisses to his cock, still straining in his black boxer briefs. You pull the material down his solid thighs freeing his erection. Bucky steps out of his clothes while your hands begin to touch him, pumping him in your hand a few tips, delicately swiping the beads of precum over his swollen head. You grab the bowl, grinning as you place a spoonful of frosting on his tip. He hisses in delight at the feeling.

You grab his base, flattening your tongue to lick the frosting. You place wet kisses to his head before taking him into your mouth, spreading the cream around his hard length. Your moans vibrate around him as you take him deeper into your mouth with each passing bob your head. Bucky looks down to watch himself disappear in your mouth. You pull him out kissing the underside of his head, bit of frosting sits on the side of your mouth still, before licking his shaft clean. Your hands begin to stroke him in corkscrew motions while you flick his balls with your tongue, sucking his heavy sac into your mouth.

“Aggh fucck,” he cried.

With that, Bucky picked you up and forcefully pulled off your jeans, you heard the sound of fabric ripping but didn’t care. He lifted you onto the table, diving his tongue over your soaked folds. You moan, grabbing a fistful of his hair as his tongue finds your clit and begins to suction it into his mouth. You squirm beneath him, crying out as your intense orgasm washes over you and he doesn’t let up. He hums as his face is buried between your legs bringing you over the edge again quickly while his hands pinched your nipples.

Bucky pulled his shirt over his head and pulled you to the edge of the table. He lined himself up and pushed into your entrance quickly filling you to the hilt. He slowly pulled out of you, cock dripping with your arousal before pushing himself back in. Then he began thrusting in a furious pace, groaning as your tight walls clenched around him. You shifted forward and his large hands held your hips, your synchronized motions creating the perfect friction against your clit causing you to cry out. Your body begins to tense as you’re closer to the edge. You pulsate around him as you both go over the edge together, emptying himself inside you with a few snaps of his hips.

Bucky falls forward onto you, pressing your back into the cold table, as he catches his breath. You push the hair away that is sticking to his sheen of sweat on his forehead. He tenderly kisses you, flashing a sinful smirk, “Forget what I said. You can bake anytime doll.”


End file.
